A torque converter is a hydrodynamic unit that transfers torque between an engine and a transmission and enables decoupling of the engine and transmission. The torque converter generally includes a torque converter pump portion (driving member), a turbine portion (driven member), and a stator portion that are disposed in a housing full of hydraulic fluid. The torque converter pump portion turns with a crankshaft of an engine. The turbine portion is typically connected to a transmission input shaft. A fluid coupling of the turbine portion and the pump portion can be achieved to transfer torque through the torque converter. At relatively low ratios of the speed of the turbine portion to the speed of the pump portion, redirection of hydraulic fluid within the torque converter causes torque multiplication. A torque converter clutch can be applied to provide a mechanical torque transfer path through the torque converter, bypassing the fluid coupling. Generally, it is desirable to apply the torque converter clutch at the lowest engine speed possible to increase efficiency.